Untitled LexieCristina
by LexusGrey
Summary: Written for the 2nd Annual Femslash Kink Meme. The prompt was: Lexie/Cristina, in public.


"I, I, I've had it. You won't teach us anything. I've heard you complain and and complain about how Dr. Hahn won't teach you, but you won't teach us. That's... that's it."

Lexie looked very determined. Cristina didn't like that. "Excuse me?" she asked. "_That's... that's it_?"

Lexie was tired of being mocked and bullied by the person that was supposed to be teaching her how to be a surgeon. "Don't make fun of me, I'm serious," she said, standing her ground. It may have taken her awhile to make up her mind, but once it was made up, she wasn't a person who turned back from her decision. "If you don't start teaching us, I'll go to the chief."

Everyone stared, but before Cristina had a chance to respond...

"Go to the chief about what?"

Lexie almost wet her pants, her eyes going wide as she slowly turned to face the chief. "Uh..."

"Nothing," Cristina swooped in, giving Lexie a 'look'. "Thr-Grey was just asking me to teach her how to do an appy, and we have nothing to practice on, so, the chief."

"Can't you practice on each other?" the chief asked, and at all the shocked faces, he laughed. "Gotcha. Go get one of the unclaimed cadavers from the morgue. I'm very pleased about this, Yang. Very pleased. I like to see you so eager to teach your intern."

"Of course, Sir," Cristina said with a placatingly fake, yet large, smile. "This is a teaching hospital and we all have to do our part."

As soon as the chief had gone, Meredith started laughing. Lexie was not so amused. "You're disgusting!" she hissed at Cristina. But then a thought occurred to her, and she smiled. "But now you have to teach me."

"Get out of the way, Karev," Cristina snapped as she wheeled the cadaver into one of the empty rooms in the basement. "Don't you all have better things to do than hang around watching me kick Lexipedia's ass?"

There was a collective 'no' from the dozen or so residents and interns lingering in the hallway, and they all filed in and found the best vantage points they could to watch from.

"You're going to- you're going to kick my ass?" Lexie asked, startled, looking blankly at Cristina.

"Figure of speech, three, get with it," Yang scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Two! Where are my supplies?"

Steve bumbled in, almost dropping everything he was holding, but managed to set it all down on the cart before that could happen.

"Great, now get lost," Cristina smiled at him, wheeling the cart over to Lexie. "Organize your supplies."

That was easy, especially with the picture in her head of how the trays looked during each appy she'd seen done. "Done!" she announced after about a minute and a half.

"Hurray," Cristina said without enthusiasm or affect. "Now drape your patient."

"Do I really need to do that? I mean, he's already-"

"Drape your patient, Grey, or I really will kick your ass."

As Lexie finished her last stitch and put down the instruments, Cristina gave her a sickly sweet smile. "Congratulations, you didn't kill your patient."

"I didn't? I didn't?" Lexie asked, adrenaline surging through her and making her hands shake. "You mean I did everything right? My my my first procedure and I did everything right?"

"Everything except being a normal person," Yang muttered. "You should be satisfied now and can leave me the hell alone."

"I did everything right," Lexie repeated, stripping off her gloves and throwing them on the floor. "I did everything right." She snapped her gaze to the unimpressed Cristina, grabbed the resident's face in her hands, and kissed her.

As soon as it happened, Karev turned to Meredith. "Fifty bucks says Yang slaps her."

Meredith smirked. "You're on. I say verbal humiliation only."

Lexie finally pulled back, and when she realized what a stupid thing she'd just done, she was horrified. And when she saw the look on Cristina's face, she prepared for death. Bloody, messy, painful death. She squeezed her eyes shut tight and whispered in a rush, "before you kill me can I just say one thing, that you you taste nice."

"Kill you?" Cristina asked, finally raising an eyebrow after the shock wore off. "I don't think so. You may be onto something here."

"I'm sorry, I just- I what? Onto something? Onto what, what do you mean?" Lexie asked, still speaking quickly, hoping to get as many words out as she could during her stay of execution. She didn't dare look around the room, especially since her freaking sister was in there, and she'd just KISSED her sister's best friend.

"It's a good idea," Cristina continued, leaning back against the wall behind her and crossing her arms over her chest, a smirk slowly forming. "A resident teaches an intern, and the intern says thank-you."

Meredith and Alex looked at each other, and Meredith held out her hand. "You owe me fifty bucks."

"Nahhhh, I don't think so," Karev said, shaking his head. "That isn't verbal humiliation."

"It's Cristina, Alex. The humiliation will be coming."

"And you'll get your fifty bucks IF it does."

"What?" Lexie asked, stunned, her eyes open now.

"A resident lets an intern do a procedure, the intern _really _says thank-you."

"I don't..." Lexie shook her head and shrugged, helpless in the face of Cristina's baffling logic. "Okay, thank-thank you?"

Cristina shook her head back, that smirk now firmly in place. "Uh uh, three. Hand. Pants. Now." She pointed to Lexie's hand, then to her own pants, then re-crossed her arms.

"Aaaand, I'm out," Meredith whispered, eyes wide, turning and pushing through the crowd to the exit.

"What?" Lexie asked, spluttering, her face turning bright red.

"It's been a looooong time. Make me come and you can scrub in on my next real surgery. I'll even let you hold a clamp or something, yay you."

George couldn't take it anymore, and he pushed to the front of the group, his angry face on. "Cristina, you can stop now, it's not funny. It's... insulting, and wrong, and we don't take advantage of our interns like that."

Lexie spun on him, her wide eyes narrowing to slits. "I'm not speaking to you. Go away!" she hissed.

"Grey, your chance is slipping away," Yang said, inspecting her fingernails, looking entirely bored.

Lexie turned away from George in a heartbeat and practically jumped closer to Cristina, staring at the tie of the resident's scrubs.

The entire room was dead silent.

Until Cristina spoke.

"Tick tock, tick tock..."

"I'm going!" Lexie whispered urgently, a trembling hand reaching toward Cristina's pants. And then even more quietly, "what if I suck?"

Cristina laughed. "Then two gets to scrub in."

The determined look was back on Lexie's face, and she wriggled her hand into Cristina's pants, her eyes popping up to the resident's face when she felt warmth against her fingers.

"Shut up," Cristina said, rolling her eyes.

"I didn't say..." Lexie shook her head, deciding not to pick that battle. It was kind of hot, though, having sexual favors coerced out of her. Too bad George wasn't coercing sexual favors. He was too busy being a righteous jerk that didn't even notice she was alive. She focused back on Cristina and went on her tip-toes, putting her mouth close to her resident's ear in an attempt not to be overheard. "So um, what, what do you like?"

Yang gave her intern the 'are you really that stupid?' look. "I'm sorry, did I say this was going to be easy for you? Do I care if this is easy for you?"

"I don't- I just thought-"

"Figure it out if you want to scrub in. I'm getting bored already."

Lexie's brow furrowed and she started stroking her fingers back and forth, knowing she should know how to do this better, she did touch herself after all, but there were _people _staring and a huge payoff was on the line, and that made her _nervous_.

Cristina leaned her head back and stared at the ceiling. "Five, four, three, two, on-"

"Would you shut up and give me a minute?" Lexie burst out, moving her fingers under the crotch of Cristina's panties and quickly finding her clit.

Yang's eyes widened, but delicate, nervous fingers on her clit did shut her up.

Lexie worked quietly, but when she wasn't getting any good noises out of Cristina, inspiration struck her. What turned Cristina on the most in life? Surgery. How could she use that to her advantage? She grabbed one of Cristina's hands with her free hand, and brought it to press against her neck. "Show me where you cut for a trach," she breathed.

"What?" Yang asked, her gaze going from the ceiling to Lexie's bright, insistent eyes.

"Here?" Lexie asked, pressing Cristina's index finger to the middle of her throat. "Here?" she moved it higher, then lower. "Here? Show me."

Cristina groaned, drawing her fingernail across Lexie's trachea. "Here," she finally said.

"Where do you drill for bone marrow?" Lexie asked, sliding across Cristina's clit and further down, slipping a finger into her.

A gasp, and Yang gripped Lexie's hip, hard. "Here."

She slipped another finger in, curling and stroking the way she liked her partners to do for her. "Incision site for a tube thoracostomy..."

Cristina pressed into Lexie's hand, sliding her own up her intern's side and pressing two fingers snugly between two of Lexie's ribs. "Here," she panted, and a few seconds later her thighs clamped down hard, her body shuddering, her head knocking back into the wall as she came on Lexie's hand. "Jesus, Grey."

Lexie grinned and turned to whoever was closest on her left. "Towel."

It was someone she didn't know, but the guy handed her a towel anyway. She pulled her hand out of Cristina's scrubs and wiped it on the towel, then handed it back to the guy. "Scalpel."

"What?" That shocked Cristina out of her post-orgasmic bliss.

"Kidding."

"You know, you should really learn when jokes are appropriate, three."

"And you should really learn your interns' names," Lexie said back. "See you in surgery, Dr. Yang."

And as she breezed out of the basement room with all eyes on her back, and pressed the button for the elevator, Lexie Grey was grinning from ear to ear. She'd stood up for herself, and look where it got her.


End file.
